<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuma-chan to Zou-kun by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117769">Kuma-chan to Zou-kun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Cute Kids, Gen, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto avait toujours pensé d’être prêt à affronter toute sorte de crise. <br/>Mais Ryosuke pleurait depuis presque demi-heure, sans par ailleurs donner signes de vouloir s’arrêter, et il sentit d’avoir atteint la limite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuma-chan to Zou-kun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma-chan to Zou-kun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Mademoiselle Ourse et monsieur Éléphant)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuto avait toujours pensé d’être prêt à affronter toute sorte de crise.</p><p>Il s’entendit avec tout le monde, et il aidait toujours quand il pouvait, il était plus facile qu’était-il à consoler, plutôt qu’avoir besoin d’être consolé.</p><p>Mais Ryosuke pleurait depuis presque demi-heure, sans par ailleurs donner signes de vouloir s’arrêter, et il sentit d’avoir atteint la limite.</p><p>Son ami était arrivé tôt cette matin à la garderie, comme toujours en traînant d’un jambe son nounours.</p><p>Il avait mis ses choses dans un coin de la salle et après il lui avait atteignit dans la cour à jouer avec les toboggans, puisque finalement il y avait des journées assez belles de jouer dehors.</p><p>Quand ils étaient rentrés, Yuto lui avait entendit lancer un cri lancinant.</p><p>En atteignant Yamada, il l’avait vu déjà en larmes. Il pleurait si fort que d’instinct il s’avait porté les mains aux oreilles, avant de lui demander qu’était arrivé.</p><p>Et quand il avait dit qu’il ne trouva plus Kuma-chan, Yuto avait compris d’être face à une véritable tragédie.</p><p>Il savait combien Ryosuke tenait au vieux ours en peluche ; bien qu’il était amoché, il ne manquait jamais de l’amener partout où il allait, comme s’il était son meilleur ami.</p><p>Il l’avait entendit pleurer et se désespérer, en l’infectant du même désespoir et en l’encourageant à chercher l’ours dans toute la garderie.</p><p>Ils étaient sortis autre fois dans la cour, Yuto traînait Yamada de la main, en se mordant une lèvre, en sentant que pour la frustration il pouvait bien pleurer aussi.</p><p>C’était là qu’il le vit, et Nakajima presque ne voulut pas le croire.</p><p>« Ryo-chan ! Regarde là ! » cria-t-il, en indiquant un coin de la cour.</p><p>Le plus jeune se sécha rapidement les yeux, en regardant vers le point indiqué par son ami.</p><p>Yuri était assis dans l’herbe ; il tint fermement dans une main son éléphanteau de peluche et dans l’autre, Yuto était sûre malgré la distance, Kuma-chan.</p><p>« Il me l’a pris ! » cria Yamada, en relâchant la prise de la main de Yuto et en courant vers l’enfant.</p><p>Yuto soupira et le suivit, déterminé à éviter autre catastrophe.</p><p>« Yuri ! » exclama Ryosuke, et lui arrachant l’ours des mains et en le serrant fort dans les bras. « C’est mien ! » dit-il, les larmes maintenant disparues.</p><p>Yuto s’apprêta à intervenir, mais le plus jeune le précéda.</p><p>« Pour info. » commença-t-il, avec son air de je-sais-tout qu’il prenait quand il avait la prétention d’avoir raison. « Kuma-chan était abandonné à l’entrée, parmi les sacs. Et il se sentait très seul, c’est pourquoi j’ai pensé de le prendre et le présenter à Zou-kun. » expliqua-t-il, en levant le regard vers lui avec d’un air d’accusation.</p><p>Yamada resta immobile.</p><p>Yuto le regarda, en frémissant, parce qu’il craignit que à tout moment Yamada pouvait s’en prendre avec Chinen.</p><p>Mais tout ce qu’il arriva, fut que Ryosuke hocha la tête, en s’assoyant face à Yuri et en lui donnant Kuma-chan</p><p>« Il se sentait seul ? » demanda-t-il, d’un air coupable, tandis que le plus jeune hocha fermement la tête. « D’accord. Alors on peut continuer à les faire jouer ensemble, n’est pas ? » proposa-t-il, avec un sourire.</p><p>« Bien sûr. Ils sont déjà amis. » Chinen accepta de bon gré, et ensuite il regarda Yuto, comme s’il s’avait soudainement rendu compte qu’il était là avec eux. « Veux-tu jouer avec nous, Yutti ? »</p><p>Yuto aurait aimé bien de ne passer pas la dernière demi-heure à chercher l’ours, à n’entendre pas Ryosuke pleurer, à ne voire pas tout estomper avec une simple phrase de Chinen.</p><p>Mais, après tout, il n’importait pas.</p><p>Il hocha la tête et il s’asseyait à jouer avec Ryo-chan, Yuri et ces qui semblaient être deux nouveaux amis.</p><p>Ce qu’importait, était que la crise était écartée.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>